monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Neopterons
Because I've got several ideas of Neopterons I've posted before in the MH wishlist of the normal wiki I assume it here (I'll just copy and paste it with comments). I'm a bad drawer so pls draw it if you want and can. These are the ideas: (I will post some new if I have an idea) Mantis First of all it has a similar size compared to Yian Garuga (From beak to tail) and has two scythes (Of course). Next it has an as good camouflage effect as Chameleos but appears when it attacks you the first time. After it's in another area as you it hides. You can't see him with Autotracker when he's invisible. It could use similar attacks like the Shogun Ceanataur but has several own attacks. It has poisonous blades and can spit an attack decreasing gas. You can break one eye, his mouth parts and cut off one leg what causes it to fall. You can also break the blades. After his blades are broken it cannot inflict poison anymore (At least the broken blade). Attacks could be: A charging attack like the Shogun Ceanataur to get you when you're out of range. A 3-combo attack where it hits with the right scythe then the left and then both. The gas spit attack. And an bite attack with its mouth (post other ideas for attacks) Possible materials: Chitin Armor (Can be carved from every boss Neopteron), (post a name I'm not good at giving names) "name" Leg (carved from cut off leg), "name" Scythe/Blade (when broken), Compound eye (Can be a reward from every boss Neopteron, when broken), "name" Mouth Parts (When broken) (post other ideas for materials) There could be an event quest (Like 4 Great Jaggis) where you can get a special material called: "name" Arm. You can make a LS with this with poison ailment. pls post more thoughts and improvements Democide 05:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I posted an idea like this earlier, thugh mine couldn't turn invisible. Cobalt32 13:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Not too bad...since I've only played Tri,the only Neopterons I've fought are Bnahabra so...I like the idea though.CrellinEtreyu 18:24, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Stick Insect Normal stick insects look like a branch this one imitates the whole tree by digging in its feet and "tail". So you can't recognize it if you don't look very exactly. It would live in the flooded forest and the jungle (maybe there will be an old jungle on Freedom Unite 2. I hope this game will be released). Significant moves would be whip-like attacks with its arms and spitting fluid that inflicts paralysis ailment and some kind of a body slam. Could be a relative of the mantis posted before. Possible attacks: (pls post some attacks) Paralysis spit Whip attacks (up-down, bottom-up (tosses hunter away), 360° rotation, and so on) Stab attack Body slam Breakable parts would be eyes, arms and the "tail". One leg can be cut off and carved. It will fall sometimes. Possible materials: (pls post a name) Chitin Armor (every Neopteron boss), Compound Eye (every Neopteron boss, when broken), "name" Arm/Branch (When broken), "name" Leg (can be carved of the leg) and "name" "Tail" (Now someone needs to tell me the name of that body part, when broken) There could be a quest with both the stick insect and mantis. pls post some thoughts and improvement of this idea Democide 09:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Dragonfly Next idea, the dragonfly is very fast and mobile and can change fast the direction. Because this would be very overpowered it needs to rest for 2–3 seconds after an attack in that time you can inflict damage. There's no Neopteron with element that's why I suggest it can inflict fire damage through using its very strong mouth parts or using a fire ball by rubbing those against each other (like Agnaktor). It lives in the Sandy Plains and the Volcano. This would cause its chitin armor and it's insides to be very fire resistant. It's weakness is ice (it's skin is resistant for heat and crumbles by coldness). Except directly after an attack it evades very well because of its perfect eyes (best sight of all insects). It flies all the time and sits only down to regain stamina. His strongest attacks would be the bite and the sting with its two spikes at its tail what injects a burning fluid what lasts longer than normal fire blight. It could attack with a back flip which throws the hunter away (like Diablos' uppercut) and a front flip. The tail will be used as a whip by the front flip. Possible attacks: (pls post some attacks) Front flip Back flip Biting Fire ball Flap attack Stinging Scratching with its feet claws Breakable parts would be an eye, his mouth parts, a leg and the wings. The tail could be cut off. Of course it cannot inject its fluid anymore. Possible materials: Chitin Armor (from every Neopteron boss), "name" Compound Eye (because it's bigger and better to use for stronger weapons and armors, only when broken), "name" Mouth Parts (only when broken), "name" Wing (when broken), "name" Leg/Claw (when broken), "name" Sting, "name" Tail (carved from the tail), "name" Fluid pls post some thoughts and improvements of this idea Democide 09:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, considering how fast these guys fly and how much they do while airborne, I would imagine this working out better as an Elder Dragon that could be attacked when it flew close to the ground (which was frequently, by the way). Cobalt32 13:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Neopteron Category:Monster lists